


Embrace

by sunshinepascal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Request from Tumblr for the prompt, "I feel like this is an unnecessarily long hug."
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 153





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me and I have dished out a few first over the last few days. I asked for request on Tumblr and was served some cute ones!

The greenery of the planet you had been sitting still on for a week now was starting to look less beautiful to you. You were tired in way more ways than one, the lack of sleep fueling your annoyance and more your worry. He had been gone for a full week, hunting a bounty that was suppose to be easy. You glanced out of the hanger door for the millionth time just today and it was only noon. You paced, your already bitten nails finding their way in your mouth anyway trying to find anything at all to take your mind of the missing Mandalorian. The kid was still fast asleep thankfully so for once you could plainly show your worry to the walls of the Razor Crest. 

Mando had asked you to join him after you got wrapped up in trying to help him with a bounty and showed your cards. You were skilled in several weapons, you knew the Crest inside and out, and you were also really good with the kid which surprised even yourself. You were incredibly use to him going missing for several days to hunt a bounty but so far this had been the longest he had been gone. You had done everything you knew to do. You had cleaned every last inch of the ship and fixed problems you came across as you went. You had even did a big no no and wondered around the planet with the kid very carefully until you realized it was mostly vegetation and a rather long walk to town. 

You were letting your mind wonder to the darkest edges getting wrapped up in what possibly could have happened to Mando when the sound of heavy footprints walking up the hanger pulled you back to reality. Your head snapped up seeing the beskar clad Mandalorian making his way to you a very dead bounty in tow. You watched as he grunted and threw the bounty in the carbonite and letting it freeze its already still form over. The two of you stood there for a moment and even though you couldn’t see his eyes you could feel his stare. You took off in a quick walk taking the few steps it took and wrapped yourself around the cool armor of a man. You heard a puff of air come from him through the helmet and a pause of hesitation from him before his arms wrapped around you to pulling you as close as he possibly could. 

You wanted to cry in that moment but you would save those tears for bed where he couldn’t see you shed your weakness. It was no secret how you felt about Mando but you knew things would get no where fast if at all because of the Creed and the way of life he had lived for so long. His hand rubbed at the back and neither of you spoke for a long while just embracing each other.

“I feel like this has been an unnecessarily long hug,” his voice came out low through the modulator.

“No it’s not at all actually. You were gone for a whole damn week on an easy bounty so you better be glad we don’t stand here for that long,” you scolded pulling away enough to look up and into his visor.

“He was a hard one to find. This damn planet plays with your mind a lot and then he wanted to put up a fight,” he let out a chuckle explaining himself.

“I’m just glad you are okay. I…I was really worried,” your voice softened as you finally pulled away and looked down at your poor fingers.

You could feel his stare on you again and you fidgeted uncomfortably under it. He took your hands in his gloved ones and rubbed his fingers gently over yours.

“I was worried and after cleaning the entire ship and fixing everything that was broke on it. Hell I even took shit apart to put it back together it was all I had left to do,” you let out a soft chuckle, rambling.

“I won’t be that easy to get rid of,” he simple said dropping your hands.

You nodded your head in agreement and gave him a small smile slightly disappointed that moment hadn’t lasted longer. He then excused himself to the fresher and you made your way up to the pilot seat setting course for the next planet. You made sure the take of and transition to autopilot went smoothly before getting up and checking on the kid. He still seemed to peacefully be sleeping and you smiled letting your fingers gently brush one of his giant ears before you left him alone and found your way to your cot. You laid down letting yourself finally relax and you prayed for peaceful sleep to finally take you over tonight but your mind wondered as it always did at this time to the man behind the beskar. You sighed and heard as Mando existed the fresher.

“Close your eyes,” his voice caught you off guard not covered by the modulator.

You quickly did as instructed listening careful as he moved around and the little light behind your eyes faded. The small cot dipped next to you and you gasped when you were met with actual skin.

“You can open them now,” his voice was so soft and so strange to you.

“What about the Creed?”

“You can’t see your hand if you placed it in front of your face much less me. It’s okay.”

You opened your eyes one at a time and he was correct complete darkness swallowed the whole ship and you found yourself moving closer to him. He let out a chuckle and pulled you to him. You were shocked he had done this. He had never even spoken to you about even being this open to you and even though you couldn’t see him you could feel him and for Mando that was a big step.

“Why are you doing this? I know it’s a big deal for you,” you spoke softly.

“I wanted you to know that I wasn’t going anywhere. I wanted you to really feel me here so maybe you would relax and sleep well tonight.”

“Mando,” you simply whispered, tears dancing at the edge of your eyes.

“Din. Din Djarin.”

You were caught off guard and for a long moment you laid there in silence. He had just told you his real name. What did this mean for the two of you? You looked where he imagined his face was and you reached your hand up and skillfully caught your wrist quickly before bringing it up to his face and placing it on his cheek. You let your fingers carefully search over his face taking in any feature you possibly could. You let a smile spread across your face in the realization at what this could mean and what you hoped it would mean.

“You told me your real name,” it was a whisper of a thought slipped past your lips.

“That I did,” he chuckled at your shock.

“What does this mean?”

“I’m not sure yet but we will figure it out,” his hand found your cheek and rubbed his thumb softly against your skin and you laid into his touch.

“Din Djarin. I like it. It’s a lot better than Mando,” you chuckled.

“It is. Now lets get some sleep,” he kissed the top of your head and you settled you head into his chest.

“Goodnight Din Djarin.”

“Are you going to be calling me by my full name all the time now?”

“When we are in private yes, yes I am so might as well get use to it now.”

Another soft chuckle escaped the man next to you and you let that be the last thing you head before slipping off to sleep.


End file.
